


On the wings of death

by Acecreatesthings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acecreatesthings/pseuds/Acecreatesthings
Summary: Kravitz has wings and is a disaster gay.





	On the wings of death

It wasn’t that Kravitz was ashamed of his wings. Of course not, they were his pride and joy, with golden feathers as a blessing from his goddess. However, he did find it easier to strap them down and wear his cloak over them. It helped him pass through crowds as a regular- well person. Hiding them behind his cloak for the right moment when he can use them to intimidate his prey was a nice touch. Kravitz wings were larger than most and stronger than most as well. The glossy black wings were something he had even when he was alive. They simply were embedded with golden colors when he joined the Raven Queen's service. 

Kravitz didn’t intend to hide his wings from Taako. But by the time they went on their fifth date he realized he was in a little too deep and had zero ideas how to tell his boyfriend. So he just… kept them hidden. Because that was easier than explaining to Taako. “Oh, by the way, I’ve had wings this whole time I just never told you because I… Forgot??”  Yeah, no way Taako bought that. 

Somehow Kravitz pulled off keeping it a secret way past the day of story and song. His long cloak helped a lot, and Taako just assumed it was part of his aesthetic. Which. He wasn’t entirely wrong. They moved into a house together and the only way Kravitz has managed to keep his wings hidden this long was Taako’s seemingly disinterest in sex. Cuddling in Kravitz’s lap was a common thing, but sex was kinda. Just not Taako’s thing. And Kravitz was okay with that. 

* * *

 

Taako was bored. And Kravitz had the solution. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Just a few necromancers just south of Neverwinter. Nothing major. So he offered to Take Taako with. Probably breaking about three different rules but Kravitz had a feeling the Raven Queen wouldn’t complain as long as they got the necromancers in. 

It was supposed to be simple. It was supposed to be simple. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SIMPLE. 

Kravitz watched in horror as Taako was shot down by a blast of fire completely failing his dexterity save. Kravitz cursed he should have remembered. He should have known Taako’s dexterity suffered after wonderland. Kravitz watched his boyfriend, his  _ love _ fall to the floor in a unmoving lump. Kravitz spun snarling using an ability he  _ rarely _ used. Especially now since he had a direct link to his goddess. Kravitz ripped off his cloak, taking the belt that pinned his wings back with it and used  _ radiant soul _ . 

Immediately the room filled with light as the speckled golden feathers glowed blinding the necromancers. Kravitz summoned a weapon that only appeared when he used this. The Raven queen had given it to him. 

**_For aesthetics my child_ ** **.** She had told him. At the time he merely laughed but now, as he pulled out the glowing sword of pure radiant energy? He snarled and charged at the necromancers. Radiant soul would only last a minute. So he would hurt them as much as possible now and Reap the remains afterwards. 

 

Kravitz made quick work of the necromancers once the effects wore off. His wings, still speckled with golden feathers, no longer glowing. Once the necromancers were thrown into the stockade he ran over to Taako’s side right as his boyfriend was groaning and sitting up.   

“Huh so that’s what a death save is” Kravitz laughed, picking taako up and opening a rift home. Taako made a yelping noise and wrapped his arms around Kravitz’s neck. He blinked shocked and went completely silent. “Hey, Krav?” He said once Kravitz had entered the house. 

“Yes, Taako?” 

“What are these?” Kravitz felt Taako touch his wings and pulled them close to his body suddenly and quickly set Taako down. “Kravitz. What the fuck.” Taako placed his hands on his hips sitting on the couch as kravitz tried to figure out how to explain. 

“Those are my uh. They’re- I- They’re my wings.” Kravitz said resignedly relaxing his wings. There’s no point in hiding them now. Plus it felt good to stretch them again. 

“And uh. How long have you had them?” Taako said leaning a bit to try and get a good look at them. 

“My whole life?” Kravitz winced at his boyfriend preparing for Taako to get mad. 

“And you didn’t tell me why?” 

“Uh. It never came up?” Kravitz tried and that wasn’t a total lie. 

“Horse shit.” Taako rolled his eyes. 

“Uh, Love by the time I realized I never told you we were in the middle of our sixth date and by then I was in too deep” Kravitz spouted his wings sagging. There was a beat of silence that was quickly broken by Taako laughing. Kravitz’s wings perked up as he watched Taako laugh. “You’re not angry?” 

“PFFT. Krav. That’s the dumbest fucking reason I have ever heard but that’s also coming from the guy who uses fake accents so I guess that tracks.” Taako pat the couch next to him. “I wanna see. Can I touch them?” 

“Sure but be gentle though.” Kravitz relaxed taking a seat beside his boyfriend. 

“Is this why you didn’t want me to touch your back?” Taako asked staring at the individual feathers absolutely captivated. Kravitz nodded, “Can I touch your back now?” Kravitz nodded again and taako placed a hand on the small of Kravitz’s back kissing the back of Kravitz’s neck at the same time. Kravitz turned and kissed taako gently. 

“I love you.” 

“Mm sure” Taako gave Kravitz a look. “You know you’re doing the housework for a week for this right?” Kravitz snorted.  

“Of course.” 


End file.
